A Gleeful Doctor
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and a familiar face with a Bow Tie...


**First ever story on here and I'm still not sure how this works. I hope you like this and I may write more if anyone wants me to but I'm not entirely sure where I'd go with this. Oh well, I'll let you read now :)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it. Back in this dump and not even in the right time frame. Apparently I've been gone two months." Said Kurt, trying not to slam down his coffee on the table, but failing and spilling some of it.<p>

"You're complaining that you got to go with him?" asked Blaine, sipping his own coffee elegantly.

"No I'm complaining I had to come back. He was all, '_I'll be just a few minutes but this is way too dangerous to let you come. Just stay here for a moment. I'll be five minutes. Just five minutes._' Yeah right. Three months and still nothing from him." Kurt complained. They two boys got up from their table at the Lima Bean, and slowly made their way outside, not really looking forward to their day apart. Blaine still at Dalton, Kurt begrudgingly returning to McKinley.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, as they took a walk through the park, avoiding having to leave each other and go to school. "You **_know_** how much I missed you. I'm just glad to have you back... But you don't sound like you want to be here."

"I'm sorry Blaine. It's just... it's not the same here. Yes, I missed you guys and wished you were with me, but out there, with the danger and excitement and amazing places, it's so much more interesting than listening to Rachel bore on about how she deserves **_all_** the solos. Because lets face it, that is **_not_** at all my idea of a well spent hour lesson."

Blaine stifled a laugh; man that Rachel could talk all day and all nigh and still think that she hadn't covered everything about how her lead role in some play had to be perfect else she would go mental. Which to be honest was already mental.

"You can't spend your life waiting for him though Kurt. If he doesn't come back-"

"He will come back. Blaine he _**promised**_ me." Kurt interrupted as the two sat down on a park bench.

"Kurt,"

"No he will. I'll be ready and I'll have a trunk-full of outfits ready," Kurt laughed. Blaine chuckled too but then a third voice chimed in. The two boys spun around to see a gangly man wearing a tweed blazer, dark jeans, a bow tie and a smile.

"A **_trunk_**-full? Really Kurt you know there's a wardrobe in there somewhere." Said the man.

"Where the _**hell**_ have you been?" demanded Kurt, standing suddenly from the bench.

"I, uh..." the man pulled uneasily at his collar, tweaking his bow tie.

"Well?" prompted Kurt.

"Kurt, is this...?" asked Blaine, nervously at Kurt's side, also rising from the bench.

"Yes. This is the man who left me behind making everyone think I'd gone missing for two months, then left me here for another three after saying '_oh I'll be five minutes_'."

"Yes. Um. There may have been some technical difficulties..." the man said, shifting his feet.

"That took three months to fix?" asked Kurt angrily.

"Kurt it was only half an hour fixing it from my point of view. And I've spent the last I don't know how long trying to track you down again. I didn't take note of when I dropped you off so I had no idea where in your time-stream was safe to talk to you again. It's complicated Kurt. Surely you understand that." the man pleaded. He was desperately trying to apologize and calm Kurt down.

"Kurt that does sound pretty complicated. I don't have a clue what it means but it sounds pretty confusing." Blaine comforted, holding Kurt's hand in his own and giving it a comforting squeeze. Kurt sighed and squeezed Blaine's hand back.

"You're right," he sighed. "And I guess I am being prejudiced. I'm sorry Doctor. I guess I'm just surprised to see you after all this time."

"Was it really three months?" the Doctor asked ashamedly.

"Yeah. Oh Doctor, this is Blaine. Blaine, the Doctor." Kurt said, as the two shook hands.

"I've seen you before though. I saw you wondering around with that device, with a green light or something..." said Blaine, remembering the time he'd seen a glimpse of the man, running around with a scanner of some sort, seemingly following a signal of some sort.

"It was you! Sorry, when was that? Time lines are fuzzy sometimes." Asked the Doctor, scratching his head trying to remember.

"Like last Tuesday, you ran through the park with your device thing," said Blaine.

"Ah! I remember. Yes I was following the residual traces of energy from Kurt's timeline, trying to figure out how much residual background huon energy there was in Kurt's trail and trying to figure out whether I'd met him yet. I couldn't get it wrong and turn up before he'd met me for the first time cause that could cause all kinds of paradoxes." He said, his words beginning to stream into one, as Blaine understood none of it.

"Right." Was all he could say.

"Don't worry, just nod and pretend you understand." Whispered Kurt in his ear, making Blaine laugh.

"Now Kurt I can see you're still mad at me, at least a bit. But I would love to let the both of you come along." He offered, gazing at his shoes timidly like a small boy.

"Blaine, I'll only go if you'll come too. I want to go everywhere with you. Time and space is amazing but it's not the same without you." said Kurt, holding Blaine's hand tight in his.

"Really? You'd let me go with you?" asked Blaine, though the question was mainly directed at the Doctor.

"Of course. Anything to help my case. If there's a way I can make it up to Kurt I'll try it." he said, smiling.

"Really? Time and space?" asked Blaine, excitement slipping into his voice.

"Anywhere," said Kurt, his eyes lighting up as Blaine's did.

"Well then, allons-y boys. The universe awaits us..." said the Doctor, gesturing towards he pathway, at the end of which they could just about make out a blue box...


End file.
